The Legend Of Alpha Omega: Assasin of Chaos
by Metallica Is Awesome
Summary: Percy is betrayed by the ones he calls his friends, he decides to run away. Chaos then finds him and decides to take him in and train him as the leader he truly is. But when a mission that brings memories comes his way, what will happen.
1. I get a mission

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO, if I did, why would I be writing a fanfic?**

Percy POV

It's been 6 years already since I joined Chaos, six years without going to that hellhole, Camp Half-blood. Now you might be wondering why im thinking these things, so allow me to explain. About a year ago, I saw Annabeth cheating on me with my half-brother Kirk. Let me tell you his story, he was like my former stepfather, smelly Gabe, nice the first few minutes, that time when he didn't speak. He had to ruin it by opening that mouth, all that came out were complains and brags. Poseidon came to him and asked him to kill a rogue satyr drunk, who would keep kicking a bunch of mortals for no apparent reason, yelling DIE all the time, I think he went by Gleese Hedge or something like that. Well anyway, Poseidon said it was to prove his worth, he then chose Annabeth and Thalia to go with him. When they came back, Thalia looked pretty mad, and Kirk had a small bump on his leg, not much. The gods told him that it was amazing, what he did, and that he is the bravest hero they have ever seen, braver then Heracles himself. Poseidon himself said that he was a million times better than me, if only he would've come to camp sooner. Soon I ended up being forgotten, used as a pawn by the gods, then thrown away like a rotten fish. Only people who still liked me were Thalia, who was never at camp, Nico, who decided to live with his dad, and Grover, who was always in the Wild, protecting nature. I decided to run away, taking Anaklusmos, some ambrosia and nectar, and a few dozen drachmas. Chaos found me later on, he said that he was interested in me, he thought I had the potential to be a powerful being, his lead warrior, his main assassin, and his son. He took me to his planet, gave me a room, and trained me. Chaos blessed me with his power, control over all domains, and then some. I then became Alpha Omega, the leader and the end. I led his armies and personally ended the people who messed with Chaos.

So here I was, training again, summoning hurricanes and lightning to my aid, some basic stuff. When I got… a call, let's call it. Chaos sent a mist through his base to the training area, to me. He then appeared out of the cloudy substance.

"Alpha, how is your training?" He asked.

"Good, im messing around with the basics, summoning some storms, exploding stuff." I replied, trying to show that I acknowledged what he said about knowing my basics better than the back of my hand.

"Well I need you on a mission, you may not like it"

"I don't need to like it, what do you need me to do?"

"Okay, so you may have sensed Gaea and Cronus rising-"

"Yes"

"-well they threaten the gods once more"

"It is a good riddance"

"Well, as though correct that may seem, the gods are horrible, but the titans worse, so I need to send you to Earth and protect it from the Titans-"

"What?! That's the very place I have been trying to avoid!"

"You will go, you may take Beta and Gamma with you, along with each of your troops."

"Yes, my lord"

"You have an hour to prepare, good luck" he said as he disappeared through the mist. I really didn't want to go back to that place, but at least Beta and Gamma were coming. Beta was my girlfriend, I told her of the betrayal, she was the one person who could calm me down. After telling them of our mission, we began to prepare to leave, with 3000 troops under our control. We ordered our troops to orbit their ships around Earth, and wait for us to tell them when they can come.

After all the preparations were done, we decided to go to Olympus first, and we decided to take our generals and co generals, Luke and James are my generals, Jason and Juliette for Beta, and Hazel and Robert for Gamma, although everyone is under my command.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

"Never more, lets go" replied Gamma.

"Oh come on" urged Beta, as we stepped through the black vortex.

The Gods POV

There we were, a boring meeting as always, a bit hectic though, tension throughout the room. All of the sudden, 9 black figures tumbled through a vortex and into the throne room. The first three had obsidian black armor, two had gold trimmings while one has black and sea green waves going throughout the trimming. He had a dark hood/shroud over his head, covering everything in a shroud of darkness. He was probably the leader. The other 6 had black and silver armor, with normal hoods.

"Who are you?" Questioned Zeus.

"Why must you know?" replied Alpha, amused with Zeus' ignorance.

"YOU DARE QUESTION ME?!" Zeus thundered (No pun intended), "You appear in my throne room, uninvited, you question my authority, YOU SHAL DIE!"

He then pointed his master bolt at Alpha, who cracked a small amused grin, as if playing with a small puppy who's trying to bite him. Zeus then launched a bolt at Alpha, who just slowed time down to a hundredth of its rate. He just calmly walked up to the lightning bolt that was about to zap him, and face palmed, he went back to his original position, and sped time up to its original pace. The lightning bolt continued its movement but Alpha calmly lifted his hand, and simply absorbed the bolt, launching it out of his other hand, straight through the window. Zeus was completely shocked (no pun intended).

"Who are you?" Zeus asked once again, a bit of fear in his voice.

"They are my assassins, whom I have sent here to win this war" Boomed Chaos, who was now in front of Zeus.

"And whom may you be?" questioned Zeus.

"I am Chaos, the beginning, the creator, and the supreme ruler."


	2. I duel the jerk

**Thank you for your reviews, this is my first story and I'm glad to see it's not a complete failure, so thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, Santa still won't bring me the rights.**

3rd person POV

"Chaos? Do you truly believe that your power can rival the gods?!" Asked Zeus, blinded by the pride of being king of the gods.

"Father, it is not wise to question the crea-" advised Athena.

"SILENCE! I will not be disrespected by anyone, even Chaos!"

"Zeus" Chaos said, with obsidian eyes flashing with anger, "You shall respect me, and answering your question, yes I do believe my power is greater than the gods, given the fact you couldn't even scratch my assassin with your most powerful weapon."

Zeus paled, remembering how much power Chaos has, being the creator and supreme ruler.

"Now, I have brought my top 3 assassins, each with their two generals, and a total of 3000 troops. The troops will orbit around Earth, waiting for their signal" Informed Chaos, signaling to his assassins, "And the assassins, Alpha, Beta, and Gamma, along with their generals, shall stay in your camp. These three do not have a liking for the gods, so do not provoke them."

"What did we ever do to you?" Asked Poseidon.

Alpha's eyes glowed with a faint green light, but not his old soft and welcoming green, but a harsh, uninviting green, "You should not remind me of all people, of your crimes, _Poseidon_" he said, spitting out Poseidon's name as if it were venom.

The ground under them began to crumble into a vortex, Chaos was already gone, and the assassins and their generals began to disappear, until they turned into a faint mist, and then gone, the floor back to normal.

Camp

The camp counselors were having their usual meeting; Clovis had like 10 pencils in each nostril, the Stoll brothers cracking up, Clarisse sharpening her spear, Kirk was messing around with a cup of water, tiny whirlpools forming in the cup, and Annabeth was reading her architecture book, and making a few sketches in her notebook. It all ended when Chiron walked in, his face grim.

"Gaea is awakening" He said, pain in his voice, "She has released Krios, Prometheus, and Hyperion from their prisons, and is trying to revive Cronus. Atlas has tricked a minor god into holding the sky, and is wreaking havoc across the Earth."

All the campers gasped, they knew they would reawaken soon, but not so soon, there seemed to be no hope in the world, demigods would never have "a nice day". (Bon Jovi Reference)

"But the gods have told me some good news" he stated, a bit relieved, "They got a visit… from Chaos, he sent some of the best in his army, 3000 troops along with a few generals, and his best assassin, along with this mysterious assassin's partners."

As soon as he said it, a vortex appeared, and out of it stepped three dark shadowy figures, each with shrouds and obsidian black armor. After them came 6 figures in black and silver armor. "I am Alpha, this is Beta, and Gamma" Said Alpha, gesturing to Beta and Gamma, "and these are our generals".

"Go outside and to our cabin" said Alpha, raising his hand as a giant castle/fortress appeared in the sky, completely black, with a spiral staircase starting at the ground, the generals left.

"Who are you to come to our camp, and believe that we need your help?" Yelled out Kirk.

"Son of Poseidon, do not question me or my motives, yes I do believe that we are better authorized for this, and my only reason for being here is because of Chaos' orders"

"My boyfriend could take you any day!" called out Annabeth.

"_Annabeth, _Daughter of Athena" said Alpha dryly, suddenly the sun went black, the sky filled with storms, tornados ran about the camp, hurricanes formed, the lake erupted into a giant wall, and all the lights in the Big House shit off quickly.

"Alpha, please, they aren't worth it" pleaded Beta, who was now in front of Alpha, hugging him, trying to calm him down.

It worked, the sun became its normal color, the skies began to clear up, the lights turned back on, the lake went back to being a lake, and all the storms calmed down. "Do NOT question me, daughter of Athena, if you value your life, you shall stay out of my way." Bellowed Alpha.

"Hey don't threaten my girlfriend, I challenge you to a duel!" challenged Kirk, believing that this guy wasn't so much.

"The arena, 1 hour from now, we begin to prepare right now." He said, walking out of the Big House, Kirk left too, heading to the armory.

"Something you should know about Alpha" said Beta, "He doesn't have a liking for this camp, so don't provoke him, if you value your useless lives."

They all nodded, fearing the worst of this, Alpha.

Later on in the day

Everyone was piled in to the arena, eager to see this fight; Kirk was the best swordsman, since Percy left. They were both sitting down in the bottom of the arena, waiting for everyone to get in. Alpha sharpened his sword, it was long and slim, like a katana, but was made out of celestial bronze, stygian iron, imperial gold, and steel smelted together, it took a year to craft, made by Alpha himself. Kirk had this curved scimitar looking sword, made of celestial bronze, crafted into a leathery handle. It looked a lot like riptide, bit was a foot longer, and had had a trident imbedded into both sides of it. After they were both ready they stood in the center.

"You have no idea what you're going against." Said Alpha, while walking around Kirk.

"I'm pretty sure I do, a puny, weak boy who thinks he has the strength to overcome a hero" replied Kirk.

"Well let's just see about that" he said, getting his stance. Kirk jumped at him, yelling a battle cry, and at that moment, the battle started.


	3. Revenge is SWEET

**Disclaimer**:** Same thing as always, I don't own PJO.**

**I know this one is short, but bear with me here, it's more of an action scene than anything else.**

Alpha POV

I stopped time as soon as he jumped, amused by his arrogance. I walked around him, grabbed his sword, and turned it 180 degrees, so the butt of his sword was facing me, I got back into my original position, and let time flow again. He came in to hit me with the butt of his sword, completely confused, I just sidestepped. He flipped his sword and lunged, I just sidestepped again, my sword in my sheath. He looked mad, he lunged at me, and then at the speed of light, I unsheathed my sword and blocked. His sword rebounded and hit him in the chest. I jabbed my sword right in between his fingers into his handle, and twisted. His sword dropped out of his hand, cutting his arm in the process, and fell to the floor. He went to quickly pick it up, but I kicked him and he fell back.

I started to walk around him, "you are no hero, what have you done? A hero shows his title by what he does, his actions, not by what he says. You are no hero, you are a disappointment."

He jumped up and sent a wave of water towards me; it surrounded me in a ball, and then collapsed onto me. I waited for 5 seconds, just for the affect, and then exploded all the water, turning it into vapor. "You want powers? I'll show you the power of Chaos!" I said, surrounding the arena in hurricanes, I made the sun disappear under thunderclouds, my eyes blazed with hate, for this one person who ruined everything in my life. I summoned up enough lightning to make Zeus jealous, more darkness then Hades could conjure up, and enough water to flood the whole camp, I combined it all in a giant ball above the arena, earthen tendrils wrapped around Kirk's feet, immobilizing him, and I separated the ball into two high pressured streams. The streams reached my hands and covered my whole body, I began to rise up off of the ground, I then sent everything in my will against this one demigod, pale with fear, he was then burned and shocked by all the lightning, parts of his soul and will obliterated by darkness, and dissolved his body with water. When I released everything, clearing up the skies and dissipating the hurricanes, I lowered myself to the floor. All that was left of Kirk was a bunch of reddish dust, filling the tendrils, I then commanded the tendrils to bury his remains and gave him a silent curse, and never again shall he find peace, after the crimes he's committed against me. I gave out a small grin; I had finally had my revenge, to both Kirk and Annabeth.

"You killed him!" Annabeth cried.

"I think it is time for you to know my identity" I said, lowering my shroud, "Perseus Alpha Jackson, Assassin of Chaos, Hero of Olympus, Savior of the gods, and slayer of the titans and Gaea."

The shocked looks on their faces were priceless, and my revenge on Annabeth was sweet, she broke my heart, I broke hers.

I then heard a booming voice "PERSEUS JACKSON!" wait I've heard that voice before, it was Poseidon, and he appeared in a mist of water, looking pretty pissed.

"And just what, do you think you have just done?!" bellowed Poseidon, probably ready to zap me at any moment, but I didn't care, not like he could hurt me.

**AN: Ok so I want you guys to tell me, where should I go with this, will Percy betray the gods and become ruler, finally get his revenge, or save the camp, your decision, since I think I have some pretty good ideas for both.**


	4. The First Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, silly government, fanfictions are for fans.**

Alpha POV

"Well, I think I just beat the living crap out of your '_favorite' _son, while getting revenge on him too." I replied calmly, almost even happily.

"It is true, he was a great hero, and much better than you are, you couldn't even beat him in a fair swordfight, you only won because of your powers." Stated Poseidon.

"Well then, if you are so sure that I could lose to that, _thing_, I challenge you!"

"Challenging a god is unwise, we shall now begin." Poseidon then lunged straight at me, I pulled out my sword like lightning and quickly blocked. I lunged at his trident, not even him, I had a plan, I easily hit his shaft with so much force, that it split in half, sending a powerful mist in a 5 mile radius, which quickly dissipated. I then kicked him to the floor, and they he was, with my sword point right at his throat.

"Do not forget, I am still on horrible terms with you gods and your camp. I have chosen to stick with this camp, but do not provoke me, as I will join the titans, and I could take on all 12 Olympians easily." I warned, stepping back into a black hole, and appearing in my room, in the Chaos cabin.

I lay in my bed, thinking, what if I joined the titans, I could take my revenge on these gods, and this camp, or I could stick with the gods, and later on defeat them too, I could become the ruler after Chaos, imprison those who had crossed me. I decided to stick with these gods, and see how it all works out, but I sure as Tartarus haven't forgiven them yet. I went to the Chaos Cabin's training area, I began to blast down the dummies with lightning, and implode some others, simple little things. I had to show these people that I am not to be messed with, if I wanted to, I could engulf all of Earth in a black hole, or turn it into a star, even explode the solar system. I got my bow and went to the balcony, I could see the archery targets, almost a mile away, I shot an arrow, and hit it right in the center, I launched another one, and split my first one, I sighed. I cursed the gods, I would get my revenge, I definitely would, but right now I had other things to worry about.

I heard a knock on my door, "GO AWAY!" I yelled.

Beta came in, "Gamma is out there fighting the titan army, and we need you".

"Let's kill these titans" I disappeared into darkness, reappearing right in the battle. I saw Atlas and Hyperion in their moving thrones, I sneaked until I was behind them, then I lunged straight at Hyperion, hitting right through a chink in his armor. He turned and set me on fire, I tried to pretend it hurt, and he began to laugh.

"Look at this little one, couldn't even properly start a fight." He laughed.

I suddenly took all the flames that had engulfed me, and turned it into smoke, I then summoned up a ton of earth and surrounded Hyperion in it, I closed it, and willed a black hole to appear inside, sucking him into the void, throne and everything, then I turned to Atlas.

"Hey Atlas, how's the sky? I'll send you through hell, and keep you in an inescapable prison, something like Tartarus, but worse, much worse." I taunted, as I sent 4 hidden throwing blades at him. He deflected the first one, barely dodged the second, and got both his eyes stabbed with the others. He ripped them out, yelling curses and such, but I didn't care, I channeled my anger, and in front of me, appeared a tiny white ball, full of light. I sent it toward Atlas's body, and released my control of it, it then exploded over the whole camp, engulfing every single monster in it, including Atlas, I out a protective layer over the campers though. Everything cleared up, and we were fine, that delayed the Titans, but didn't destroy their whole force.

Chiron ran up to me, congratulating me on my victory, I thanked him, I mean after all he was Chiron, and he never betrayed me. I then realized it was already getting late, almost time for dinner.

Dinner (Dining Pavilion)

"Now a toast to our hero Peter Johnson, blah blah blah, whatever." Said Dionysus, completely bored, then he got a stream of fire to the face, his eyes glowing with fire, "how dare you!"

"My name is Alpha, remember that, unless you want me to show my real power." I yelled out, I saw his face literally light up with pure rage, but he calmed, remembering what I was capable of.

"Yes, _my lord_" he said, I knew he hated that, I did a little bit too, but I was fine with it because he hated it, "well we shall be playing capture the flag now, the standard thing, 9 of Chaos' best, against all us campers, good luck."

I looked to everyone at the Chaos table, and we decided to go and prepare, I went to the forest, while the others went to the training grounds. As soon as I got across the river, I imagined a giant trench, which goes all around a hill, suddenly it formed, and I placed the flag in the center, it was black with constellations and planets on it. I went to go check on the others, when I saw Beta and Gamma arguing.

"He wants to stay with the camp, and I will back him, you should too!" I heard Beta yell.

"He is naïve, stupid; we need to go with the titans!" Argued Gamma, I couldn't believe it, Gamma always respected me, and we vice versa, and we were friends.

"What am I, Gamma?" I asked, I swear he turned so pale that I thought I might've evaporated all his blood.

"Uh, sir, my apologies" he replied, scared out of his mind.

"You believe the titans are better, that I am naïve, well then join them!" I yelled,

"You are right, you people are weak, I could become powerful with the titans." After he said that, I put a silent curse on him, his powers will be gone by tomorrow, and after that, he stepped into a vortex, and left. The second betrayal I've had to deal with, that was just awesome.

Beta came up and hugged me, she told me that we should forget about him, and we have to focus on showing these campers what real combat is, I nodded, we would win this battle. With that, the conch horn sounded, Capture The Flag was starting, we ran to the forest, ready for combat.

**AN: well a bit longer than yesterday's, sorry it's so late, my computer had issues.**


	5. I ALMOST, blew up the camp, just for fun

**Disclaimer: I do own PJO, all rights go to me. LOL, yeah right, come on government, you can't be that stupid.**

Alpha POV

So I decided to put everyone on guard duty, just in case, other than me or Beta. When we got there Chiron stomped his hoof on the floor, everyone went silent.

"Today, we shall be playing a bit differently, the gods have blessed the forest, and anyone who is maimed or killed shall reappear in the infirmary, as if nothing happened." Informed Chiron.

"Also" I called out, "I put my generals on guard duty, and Gamma, the idiot he is, joined the titans, so tonight only I and Beta will be on Chaos' team."

At that, we all went to our positions, Beta on the defense, me on the offence, this will be an even better victory, since were outnumbered maybe 50 to 1. Then the horn sounded, signaling the battle, and I ran.

Now I could've literally teleported to the other team' flag, and brought it back easily, but what fun would that have been. I ran through the forest, I spotted two campers, around 30 feet away, I shot lightning at the both of them, and they disappeared in a mist, I kept running. Then 20 campers came at me, I easily collapsed the ground under their feet, taking my revenge on this pathetic camp. I spotted the flag, guarded by 50 campers.

I wanted a nice, big finish, to say the least, Chaos always told me that a big finish and entry would help raise your rep; I never really cared, but why not. I summoned a star out of my pure will, now not the small one like earlier, but not an actual large scale star. It was about 70 feet across in diameter; I sent it over the flag, to the campers, they were staring at it in a mixture of awe and fear. I summoned a protective barrier around the flag, and the forest, then I compressed the star into the size of an atom, and released. The star exploded with so much force, that if I wouldn't have put a barrier around the forest, the camp might've been destroyed, along with half of Manhattan. It left a crater, which I fixed with my mastery over earth, and an aurora, slightly red and green. I walked up to the flag, grabbed it, and ran.

I reached our side in no time, every single camper had been defeated, Beta, having also been blessed by Chaos, summoned a barrier around herself. When I got there, she ran up to me and hugged me; she thought I was pissed, and that I would blow up, yet another planet, which was a completely different story.

"I wasn't pissed, don't worry, just one of those things Chaos taught me, blowing up a star." I tried to calm her down.

"I could see that thing from the other side of the forest; I thought New York was screwed!" She explained. We then began to walk to the infirmary, where everybody was apparently waiting for me.

Infirmary

Travis POV

Man, I thought, when he zapped me with lightning, I thought I had the worst of luck, which was not even close to true, after seeing that star; I thanked him for zapping me. I had to remember, this isn't the old Percy, stuff has happened, if we provoke him, he might just be powerful enough to destroy Earth.

Alpha POV

First thing that happened when I got there, Travis was thanking me for zapping him, I just kept walking, I wasn't really ready to forgive them yet. They rewarded me with the laurel wreaths, along with Beta, for our victory.

I and Beta went out for a walk along the beach; she knew that it calmed me down.

"So when are you planning on telling them your true identity?" I asked, since I already revealed mine.

"Well, I'm not sure, it's not that I'm hiding, like you were, but I think that it might be a shock to them, us being together." She replied.

"It can't be that bad, Zoe." (I know, it's a bit overused, fits in though)

"Okay then, how about the next time they ask about me."

"Fine" And with that, we kept walking on the beach, we ran into this pizza guy, not again, I shadow traveled him outside of camp, erased his memories, then came back to Beta, who was waiting.

We kept walking along the beach, and I decided to show Beta something, one of those few good memories that I have from this place. We walked all the way to the shore, and I whistled, and two hippocampi came up to the surface.

_How are you lord? It has been a while._ It spoke in my mind, I told Beta to get on, and she reluctantly did. The hippocompi took us miles out into the ocean, water spraying in my face, I loved it, Zoe seemed to like it too. I told them to take us back to shore now, they followed my orders. I wish Tyson were here, I haven't heard of him in such a long time though. Maybe I could see him one of these days, since I was back on Earth. We reached the shore and got off, I willed myself to stay dry, and then I dried Zoe. We kept talking, she was happy when we sent Atlas to the void earlier today.

I realized that it was curfew already, who cares though, I mean I could rip through those harpies easily, but I decided we should go back to the cabin, have to prepare early tomorrow.

We walked back to the cabin, up the stairs, and went into my room. It was huge, as if it were its own house, I guess having a giant palace in the sky gives you some advantages. We both got in my bed, and fell asleep.

I had the first non-demigod dream in a long time that night, and it wasn't unpleasant. No glimpses into the future, past, or present, just a normal dream.


	6. Training

**Sorry I wasn't able to post yesterday, but here is today's.**

**Disclaimer: Ok, government, I DO NOT own pjo, it's kind of obvious.**

Kirk POV

I hate that assassin.

He killed me, KILLED the best warrior at that camp. He had to have cheated somehow, he must have. I would get revenge, when I go to Elysium for being such a great hero, I would find a way.

My train of thought was interrupted by a woman in a brown dress. Well brown as in dirt, but so thin that it could move and wave, as a dress would. She was pale, and grass sprouted wherever she walked. She wore sandals woven out of pure bedrock. Her hair was green, like grass, and her eyes opened and closed as if she were to fall asleep.

Who was she to interrupt me?!

"Who are you?" I questioned, putting my hand on my sword. When she realized this, the sword flew out of its sheath, and stopped in midair. The sword turned back into a chunk of light bronze ore, and then began eroding, until it was just a ton of powder, drifting off in the air.

"You should know by now" She replied, slowly, her voice reminded me of a nice meadow, but harsh. I began to think, her clothing, her voice, her powers, who could she be?

"You're Pan" I replied, proud of myself, to figure that out so easily.

"You're stupid" She said calmly, what's her problem, "but you shall do. What do you crave the most?"

"After you, revenge on that assassin."

Gaia POV

Man this boy was stupid, but I guess he would do.

"After you, revenge on that assassin."

Did he really just say that, wow, this guy should get a medal, fucking retard of the month, maybe I could give him a cookie, as a reward.

"How about I just give you the revenge?" I asked.

He grinned, "Sure, I would love it."

"I will make you my general, you shall have your revenge against that assassin Perseus Jackson."

Kirk POV

Percy? I was defeated by that weak coward?! I knew she trying to mess me, I mean he couldn't beat me, only a power greater than Gaia herself could threaten me, and not even. Wait a minute, "oh, you're Gaia!"

"Wow, you are stupid, but let us not waste time, we shall train you, and you may defeat those gods, along with Perseus." Well that was tempting.

"I agree, let us not waste time" I decided, and followed her out of the dark room.

Alpha POV

I woke up to Beta banging her head into mine, she apparently didn't notice, but I decided to get up anyway. I should go out to train, it was late, almost 6 am, I'm getting soft. I got dressed in my usual armor, and cloak, along with my shroud.

When I went outside nobody was awake, good. I went to the arena, and summoned a hydra, two hellhounds, 10 'Canadians', and 7 dracaena. I ran up the bleachers, chased by the hellhounds. I then jumped and back flipped, throwing 2 knives at each of the hellhounds' necks. I turned to face 5 of the Canadians (hope you guys get the joke by the way, no offense to any Canadians out there, you just have to read the sea of monsters), I took out my sword, power emanating from it. They backed away, and I jumped at them, decapitating one of them, and stabbing the other ones neck. I sent a lightning ball at another one, and then hit the last two with my hidden blades, which sprouted out of my wrists. The hydra was still trying to breathe fire at me, but I kept dodging. I ran up to the group of dracaena and compressed the air in between them, forming a black hole, they were all sucked in, and I closed it. The other 5 Canadians were all carrying flaming balls, I caused all the balls to explode, and the rest of the Canadians disintegrated. Last one, the hydra, I ran at it jumping over its heads and landing on its back. Not many people know this but if you were to cut off each hydra head, then burn the stump of the neck, nothing would grow back, I willed for a wave of fire to launch out of my sword when I swung it, then I swung it at the side of the hydra, cutting off all 6 heads, and burning it at the same time. It fell to the floor, and turned to dust, I looked at my timer, 30 seconds. MAN, I thought to myself, that's way too long, I'm disappointed. After I finished scolding myself, I turned to see all the hunters there staring at me with awe, Thalia leading them.

"Hello hunters" I greeted.

"Who are you?" Thalia asked.

"Well since my identity is already revealed, I guess it couldn't hurt." I said, lowering my shroud.

"PERCY!" she yelled, she ran up to me, crying and gave me a huge hug, "I was so worried".

"Hey Thalia"

She looked at me, "what happened to you?"

"Annabeth cheated on me, I was eventually forgotten, and I ran away. I later became Chaos' assassin, and leader right behind him. The second most powerful being in the universe, as he says."

She grinned at me, "Congrats Perce, I knew Annabeth was going to crack eventually"

"By the way, if you don't mind, can you call me Alpha" I asked calmly, she was still one of the only friends I had from this place.

"Sure, I kind of guessed you would have bad memories."

"Thanks, well I have to go back to Beta, she is my girlfriend by the way."

"Oh cool, what's her real name though?"

"Zoe Nightshade"

"Zoe, you got her to be with you?"

"Yeah we became pretty close after we both joined Chaos."

"Ok, well bye Per- Alpha."

I grinned, it was great to see her again, "bye"

Later

Alpha POV

Apparently the hunters spread rumors about me and what I could do, not like I cared anyway though. I walked to go get breakfast at the Chaos table, Beta already got some for me. I sat next to her, "thanks" I said, giving her a hug, when suddenly I heard a horn.

"We're under attack!" I heard some kid yell.

"Well finally" I yelled, I hoped Gaia would be with them, but when I got there, no such luck, but instead some small general.

Kirk POV

I walked up to the camp, with 50 hydras behind me.

"Give up, you can't win!" I yelled.

"Minotaur crap!" someone replied.

I sent the hydras straight through the borders, startling some of the campers. Suddenly I saw the assassin, with his shroud on, like always.

He walked up to the hydras, told everyone to back off, this was his fight. He raised his hand, and spoke to me through his mind.

'_I see you made it back, now I can send you to hell all over again.'_

He raised his hand, and 10 hydras sent fire at him, he simply raised his hand, and suddenly…

**AN: hahahahahahaha evil cliffhanger.**


	7. Quite a Glimpse

**AN: Sorry about the cliffhanger.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO, I now realize how annoying this is.**

Alpha POV

"Minotaur Crap" someone yelled out, I gave a slight smile.

"Back off, this is my fight" I yelled.

'_I see you made it back, now I can send you to hell all over again.' _I spoke in the general's mind, knowing that he was Kirk.

10 hydras walked up to me, and began the shoot fire at me. I simply raised my hand, stopping time, I ran up to the hydras, and made them sink into the ground, my power overcoming the power of Gaea.

I ran up to Kirk, and let time flow, I quickly stabbed him right through the chest, while he was still in shock. The hydras were just watching us, as Kirk fell to the ground, my sword stained with blood. But he just got up, laughing darkly.

"Did you really think that you could kill me?" He asked, "I've been blessed by Gaia."

So that makes sense, Gaea revived him, well that will be fun, until I defeat Gaia, this kid might just come back for me to send him to hell again multiple times. I willed the air to pressurize under him, taking him higher and higher, until he was out of reach from the ground. I then willed the air to pressurize around him, making a barrier, he can't escape.

"You are completely naïve" stated Kirk, "I can't be killed."

"Well let's just see about that." And with that, I summoned enough antimatter to surround me, and filled his cage with it, taking out the oxygen. His molecules began to separate, dissolve in the antimatter until there was just a bunch of slimy-Kirk in the cage. I then dropped him to the floor, probably causing immense pain, given the fact that he still has his life force tied to the ground. I then levitated him slightly, and forced him into a black hole, taking him to the void.

I turned to see 40 hydras all coming towards me, I sighed. I suddenly realized, the fates like to screw with me, sending me all the way back to this camp, to these gods, making me see these traders.

"Campers, you may now attack" I ordered to the campers, they all ran towards the hydras, weapons readied.

I was getting kind of tired of this, I wish I could get revenge, but I would be going against Chaos' orders. I then realized, with a slight smile, I can get revenge on those who caused me to come here, and I would use deception to my advantage.

I began to walk back to my cabin, lost in my thoughts, I guess Beta noticed me, because she quickly caught up to me.

"Hey what is wrong?" she asked me.

"Oh nothing, I'm just tired of this, I want to go back on missions for _worthy_ people, not backstabbing traitors. I want to be able to train with you, I know where just halfway through the second day, but I'm already tired of this."

"So what are we going to do about it?"

"I'm going to get my revenge on these titans and primordials, for causing me to come here, so we can end this once and for all."

"But I am gonna miss you"

I thought about that for a while, I didn't think about that, I guess I wouldn't be able to go all double agent yet, but I will, just give it some time.

"Okay, you win, I won't go. I don't want to leave you here."

She gave me a hug, I gladly hugged her back. But as soon as we let go, I was possessed, I felt myself slipping away, 'Alpha, get up please!' I heard a girl scream. I began to forget my name, I was slipping into a river, souls lining up to go in too. I've been in the Lethe before, I remembered that, I began to will myself to avoid the Lethe, go up, higher and higher, straight out of the underworld. I was then teleported to a black earthen room, obviously underground, in the middle stood a woman.

She wore a dress that looked like it was made out of pure dirt, but it could move and wave like a normal dress. She wore sandals made of bedrock, and her hair was green, as if it was made of a bunch of leaves. She was also horribly pale.

I reached for my katana, but I realized I was tied to a metal table. My arms and legs were tied spread out, like I was making a snow angel. I remembered I could just teleport out of this, but I decided to use this to my advantage.

"You know, Perseus, you could become very powerful with me, finally get your revenge." Gaia said, "We could take over".

She began to walk closer to me, until she was bending over me.

"I'll get my revenge on you and your titans for causing me to come back." I said, "so screw you."

"Well I think that a nice little vision is in order, to give you the hunger for revenge."

I then slipped away into more darkness, until I saw a faint light. The light came closer and closer until I stepped into it, around me was the camp. I looked to my left, and saw Beta, but she had a, sword through her back?! And then when I look to my right, all the gods and campers, even Chiron, are looking at her, laughing.

"So where's Alpha now?" one yelled

"Doesn't seem like he cares about you, he just let you die!" yelled another.

"He's just a piece of crap" called out another.

"Perseus Jackson deserves nothing! He cannot accomplish anything, he is a burden to you, and to the Olympians!" Yelled Poseidon

"We took away his friends, and his girlfriend years ago! We shall now take his new love!" agreed Zeus.

After that, they walked up to Zoe, "Where are you Perseus, why did you leave me? Why would you do this to me?" she asked.

Ares took out his double swords, placed them around Beta's neck, and _slice_.

Beta's head fell down to the floor, "NOO!" I yelled, I couldn't believe this, had this already happened?

I then came back into Gaia's room, "What did you show me?" I questioned.

"I only showed you a glimpse into the future, I showed you what those blasted gods could do." She replied.

Just watching that drained me, I began to fall asleep, tied to a table.

"Well there is something for you to think about" she mumbled, then I slipped back into darkness.

**AN: sorry I couldn't update yesterday, tons of homework, I guess it happens when you take all advanced and honors classes.**


	8. AN, it's important

**Please Read, it's an important one.**

**AN: OK sorry, trust me this is probably the only AN that i will be putting as a chapter. I wasn't able to update today because of school, but tomorrow i will. And about the last chapter, someone got on my computer and wrote a lemon on my last chapter before i updated it, at least they had the courtesy to write "don't hate me" and a bunch of warnings but yeah, i was never planning on putting lemons in this series, especially since it's rated T. So i rewrote the last chapter for those who read the first version.**


	9. Well thats nice

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**AN: sorry, I'm probably not gonna be able to update every day, but I'll try my best to update every two days. So ill get in around 3 or 4 chapters a week.**

Beta POV

I hugged Alpha, glad that he would be staying. As soon as I let go of him, his body fell to the floor.

"Alpha?" I called, "Alpha, what's wrong?" his eyes began to drift off, "Alpha get up please!"

His body began to slowly fade away, into darkness, until I was holding a shadow, then soon, just air.

I couldn't believe this happened, what happened? I stayed there for maybe half an hour, the day seemed to get shorter, night falling a few hours after breakfast. I skipped dinner, and went straight to the cabin, or the 'Giant Floating Obsidian Palace in the Sky'. I went into Alpha and my room, incase you were wondering, since we were soon to get married, Chaos allowed us to stay in the same room.

I walked up to the bed, laid down, and looked up at the ceiling, which was magic, so it showed births of stars, millions of planets, even galaxies and black holes.

"Perseus, why did you leave?"

Alpha POV

I awakened still chained to the table, quickly remembering my glimpse.

"ughh" I groaned.

"Are you ready to join me?" the voice of Gaia said, I saw her sitting comfortably in a chair across the room, looking at me.

_Had she watched me all night?_ I thought, but I quickly set that away, too disturbing to think about.

"They care nothing for you, they Beta, your girlfriend, your original girlfriend broke you heart, why would you go back to them? Not that you could anyway." She asked.

"I'm not stupid; I know that that was a glimpse of what the _future could_ hold, I can change it. And since it all happened because I wasn't there, I don't think staying here would help me." I replied.

"But do you not want revenge?"

"If it costs me the life of Beta, I am perfectly fine without revenge" I stated, she was pissing me off, honestly.

"I WILL get you to help me!" she yelled, about to stab me in the chest.

I quickly evaporated, leaving her quite shocked. I appeared right behind her, and kicked her into the table. I pulled out my katana and sliced at her neck, leaving a giant cut, golden ichor flooding out of it. Suddenly a bunch of dirt came up and healed her neck, as if it never happened. I easily teleported back to camp, when I saw something pretty darn frustrating.

I walked into the pavilion, where I saw a giant crowd, laughing greatly. Then I went through them, ignoring a bunch of shocked looks from all the campers. I walked into the center where I saw Ares standing, with his two twin swords. In front of him, was, Beta? And she was… dead, decapitated.

Anger filled me, completely, yet ANOTHER thing taken from me, Beta, and along with that, was mercy. My armor flashed on, everything but my hood. My eyes were red, not even sea green anymore. Clouds began to fill the sky, completely, until it turned black, thunder being the only light source on the Earth. This was the LAST straw, waves began to pound against the beach, along with tsunamis. They eyes of the campers were filled with horror, but it was going to get much worse. Flames began to dance along my body, but were then overcame by pure darkness. I gave out a yell, so loud that could not be understood, everyone grabbed their ears in utter pain.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I yelled, "YOU ALL SHALL PAY, AND SEE YOUR WORLD IN FLAMES! THE FIELDS OF PUNISHMENT WILL FEEL LIKE A REWARD TO YOUR SOULS!"

The entire Earth started to shake violently, throwing people off and making them fall to the ground.

"Now Perseus, no need to b-" Zeus tried.

"SILENCE YOU INCOMPETENT IDIOT!" I yelled, he glared, but I pointed at him. A few seconds later, he blew up, his shards scattering all over the Earth, you could hear his painful screams. I allowed the sky to clear, of everything, allowing the campers and Olympians to get a glimpse at my true power. Up in the sky, you could see the planet Jupiter hurtling towards the Earth, at great speeds. Behind Jupiter was Neptune, and then Uranus, Venus crashed into the moon already, creating a mass explosion, even the sun was starting to look bigger.

"YOU ALL. SHALL. PAY" I yelled, And with that, the sun exploded, becoming a supernova. The Earth began to reach temperatures so high that the ground itself began to melt.

"Alpha, please stop!" Annabeth yelled, oh but that just made it worse.

Jupiter blew up, releasing tons of debris to Earth. The very Earth itself was being tortured, Neptune came in to contact with Earth, releasing trillions of billions of millions of tons of water.

"Why would you kill Beta?" I questioned, wanting to know.

Poseidon, being the idiot he is, yelled out "because you don't deserve anyone or anything!"

"ignorant idiots" I mumbled, then Uranus blew up. The sun was already beginning to implode, which in a few seconds made the sun the size of a pebble, and then _boom._

The force of the explosion was so great, that Earth went hurdling out of the solar system, but was quickly pulled back by the black hole that used to be the sun. The Earth went into the black hole, and I could see the look of pain on the campers, horror, fear, regret, but I don't care. They killed Beta, and now they will pay. Everyone, except me of course, were being stretched a little, growing maybe 3 inches, but it was quickly over. We appeared at the edge of the universe, and then I decided, I'm going to end this. The Earth began to violently shake, cracking, magma started to spew out all around the Earth.

"Now Perseus, no need to do anything ratio-"tried Poseidon, with utter fear in his eyes.

"No need to?!" I replied, "you people killed my girlfriends, my first one, because she's dead to me, and my second, because this Ares decapitated her, speaking of which after this, all you gods will get torture in the void. I definitely need to be rational!"

And then, Earth blew up, every little atom on Earth obliterated, I made sure for my soldiers to get out of Earth, go back to Chaos, and wait for me. I was then in space, I quickly teleported to his throne room, kneeling.

"Perseus, I know you were angry, but why?" he asked calmly, he was my father after I left.

"Because I was angry, I already wanted revenge, I told them not to cross me, and look at what happened, they deserve eternal torture in space!" I replied.

"But to destroy Earth, all of it, was everyone guilty?"

"I must admit, no, but I had to, these _gods_ and _campers_ need to learn to leave me be, although they have now left."

"I believe that you know what you're doing, but allow me to ask you something."

"Yes, lord Chaos"

"What is it that you want the most, more then revenge?"

"Beta, Zoe, I want her more than anything."

"Did destroying Earth help with that"

"No… But I was angry, I couldn't control myself, then when Annabeth pleaded me to stop, as if I would, that was the LAST straw."

"But your forgetting something"

"Yes, my lord?"

"An ancient rule, applying to planets"

Oh no, not this, please no.

"When a planet has a god, and someone from the void is killed on that planet-" Lord Chaos started

"The person from the void stays on that planet in the afterlife, unless you come and get her." I finished.

"Yes, so can you tell me exactly where Zoe is?"

"She's, in space? Her soul just wandering around in space aimlessly?!"

"Exactly, and if you want her back, you need to fix this"

"Don't tell me I have to-"

"Yes, you do, that is exactly what you must do."

"Y-yes my lord, I shall do as you say"

I couldn't believe this, I would be able to save Beta, but given the circumstances, im not sure I could.

No, I WILL get her back.

**AN: I'm sorry, cliffhangers are quite fun.**


End file.
